


Glow in the Dark Stars

by Eliasisbiased



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Trans Sugawara Koushi, but i also can ig, glow in the dark stars, kinda ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliasisbiased/pseuds/Eliasisbiased
Summary: The carpet is really uncomfortable, that’s what Oikawa thinks as he looks up at his bedroom ceiling, staring at the glow in the dark stars that cover it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 28





	Glow in the Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is something that i wrote for my friend miles based off of his Oisuga comic that he made a few weeks ago. go follow him on instagram on @x.intotheunknown.x because holy shit his art is so good. ngl this is kinda shitty because i literally wrote it in a day but oh well

The carpet is really uncomfortable, that’s what Oikawa thinks as he looks up at his bedroom ceiling, staring at the glow in the dark stars that cover it. Suga is next to him, lying down, shirtless in his binder. He’s talking about something, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t find the energy to focus on any of the words being said. 

Oikawa sighs, “This is pointless,” he says. Suga stops talking mid-sentence, and turns to face him. His eyes look really tired. Considering that it’s two in the morning, that makes sense, maybe he should have chosen a better time to open his fucking mouth, but its too late now.

“What do you mean this?” he asks, and Oikawa can tell that he means it genuinely, even if he sounds tired as shit. 

“This… us I guess.”

“What about it is so pointless?”

He sighs again. “I don’t know, it's wrong…”

Suga snorts, “What part of it makes it wrong? Is it because it's just unlikely, or is it because it’s about as straight as my flexible ruler?” he says, propping himself up on his elbows slightly.

Oikawa looks up at him, “Neither really, but i don’t know.... At the same time, kind of both.” he says, avoiding eye contact, and instead choosing to stare at the carpet.

“Pfft wow,” he says “Who would have thought that ‘the great Oikawa Tooru’ would turn out to have internalised homophobia.” He sits up fully and takes Oikawa's hand. “Actually, you know what I think we could all kinda guess, you seem like the sort of person that would have all of the internalised phobias.”

Oikawa snorts. “I guess, I don’t know...\”

“You don’t know what? You’ve been saying a lot of ‘I don’t knows’ recently for someone who’s usually so confident with all his words” Suga says, squeezing Oikawa’s hand. He means it in a comforting way, Oikawa knows, but it still makes him feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

He takes a deep breath. “Why…” he trails off, and Suga squeezes his hand again when he doesn’t continue. “Why am I like this?”

Suga freezes, unsure of what to say. “Why are any of us the way that we are? I doubt we’ll ever know,” he says after a moment. “But it’s not like this stuff matters really. Now come on, we should really be heading to bed soon.”

Suga stands up, and turns to pull Oikawa up as well. He makes his way over to bed as Suga changes into different clothes, and flops down on the bed. He isn’t alone for long, as Suga joins him in the bed, wrapping his arm around him in a hug.

“You're not going to change?” he asks, as he runs his fingers through Oikawa's hair.

“Can’t be bothered. Too tired” he simply says, shuffling closer to Suga, and wrapping his arms around him to return the hug. His eyes are still open, and he’s gone back to looking up at the glow in the dark stars covering the ceiling, but he can already feel the tiredness overtake his body. 

Suga is a lot closer to falling asleep than him. Eyes closed and a content smile on his face as he still softly runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. It’s nice, and Oikawa finds himself leaning into the touch as he closes his eyes and slowly starts to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *snorts* you actually read it all? what are you a simp for me?/j 
> 
> but haha this was so short im sorry, tho i might actually post more shitty one shots (maybe my shitty sakihiroo fic) if that's what the people really want to see.


End file.
